<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slutty Brownies by SpookyWitchBabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294883">Slutty Brownies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyWitchBabe/pseuds/SpookyWitchBabe'>SpookyWitchBabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers AU, Domestic, Found Family, Iron Man! Dream, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Slutty Brownies, Spiderman! Tubbo, TommyInnit is allergic to peanuts because I said so, i cant believe thats not a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyWitchBabe/pseuds/SpookyWitchBabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While working in the Avengers Tower, Clay and Toby walk into an interesting argument in the kitchen. </p><p>(It's important to note this is called "*Dan Howell voice* Domestic Arguments~" on my computer)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slutty Brownies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry if some of them seem OOC I haven't written any of the SMP members before so bear with me please</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toby sighed, pushing his hair out of his face for the millionth time. He really needed to take Mr. Stark up on his haircut offer. Said man was working at another bench, his dirty blonde hair greased with machine oil. Mr. Stark let out a sigh, dropping his tool onto the table. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m done, this thing is driving me up the wall.” the young man stood up and groaned as his back popped, a result of him sitting hunched over since he picked up Toby from school earlier that day. ”Come on, kid let's go get some food.” Toby let out a noise as he stretched and stood, following his mentor out of the lab and up to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>As they neared the kitchen, they could hear muffled arguing. Clay sighed hearing the loud bursts of a familiar British accent. Tommy was at it again. When he took in the former Hydra agent when the Avengers found him during a mission, he didn’t expect the quiet boy they found to become the loud, outlandish boy screaming at his boyfriend in the kitchen. As the two nerds neared the kitchen the muffled voices became clearer.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU CAN’T PUT SNICKERS IN IT, I’M ALLERGIC AND WILL DIE, YOU ASSHOLE.” Tommy’s loud screeching echoed throughout the halls of the tower. When Toby and Clay walked into the kitchen they were greeted with the sight of Tommy and Nick standing over a pan filled with what looked like cookie dough topped with Oreos, KitKats, and Hershey's bars. In Nick’s hand was half of a Snickers bar. “DREAM! Big man, you gotta help me. This crazy bastard is trying to kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunet scoffed, “No I’m not. If you’re allergic to the Snickers then just don’t eat the part with the Snickers. Easy.” The older man returned to trying to put his hell candy onto the creation before being stopped by the lanky Brit. “Tommy, stop!”</p><p> </p><p>“No! I wanna eat the Slutty Brownie without dying!” Tommy shrieked. </p><p> </p><p>Clay blinked his eyes in shock. “You wanna eat the what?”</p><p> </p><p>The former Hydra agent looked at the literal superhero like he was dumb. “The Slutty Brownie.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t know what that means.” Clay looked utterly confused, which was hilarious to both his boyfriend and his protege. Toby had since taken a seat at the island and was snacking on some leftover Oreos that were on the counter. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Dream. A Slutty Brownie. Do you not know what that means?” Nick stopped his mini fight with Tommy to stare at his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Clay held up his hands. “I don’t and I’m not sure I want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Toby giggled. “It’s nothing gross, I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>Tommy leaned over the counter and put his hands together. “Aight, listen up, big man. A Slutty Brownie is a mega dessert that's brownie dough at the bottom, with cookie dough on top of that, with chocolate on top of THAT, and with a final layer of cookie dough on top of the chocolate. Now, your boyfriend is currently attempting to murder me by putting Snickers in it. Are you gonna do anything or…” Tommy trailed off, waiting for the CEO to back him up. Nick was still busy trying to get his Snickers back.</p><p> </p><p>Clay sighed. “Nick, stop trying to kill Tommy. We’ve only had him for four years, he can’t die yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick groaned, bending backward. “What else are we supposed to put in it other than Snickers? It’s the supreme candy!”</p><p> </p><p>Toby snorted. “I don’t know, maybe someone that <em> won’t </em>kill Tommy?” His comment earned him a high five across the counter from his best friend. Clay rolled his eyes at them and stood up to rummage through the pantry. </p><p> </p><p>“Nick stop staring at Dream’s ass. That’s weird.” Tommy loud out a loud “Ouch!” from Nick’s hit to his shoulder. “What!? It is!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my literal boyfriend. Also, how can I <em> not </em> stare?” </p><p> </p><p>Clay emerged from the pantry holding a bag of some random chocolates that Toby didn’t even want to try and pronounce. “Here, use these.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy immediately broke them up and put them on while Nick let out a whine. “Clay! I was saving those!” </p><p> </p><p>“Too bad.”</p><p> </p><p>As Nick and Tommy finished up their monstrous creation and put it in the oven, the tech whiz got out some grapes for him and Toby. The brunet let his face rest against the island, his eyes threatening to stay closed every time he blinked. Clay put his hand on Toby’s back. “You okay?” The teen groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, ‘m just tired.” </p><p> </p><p>The older man rubbed his student’s back. “You wanna head to bed early?” That caused the other to push himself up, rubbing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m fine.” <em> Thank God I finished my homework, </em>the high schooler thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy grabbed his phone and pulled Toby over to the couch a little ways away from the kitchen. “Come vibe with me, Tubbo!” His friend rolled his eyes before letting himself be pulled away by the taller boy. </p><p> </p><p>The two older men watched with a smile as the two teens piled onto the couch together and scrolled through TikToks on Tommy’s phone. The elders began talking quietly to each other, waiting for the two boys to fall asleep like they knew they would. </p><p> </p><p>By the time the Slutty Brownies were done, the two teens were fast asleep in the living room. While Nick got it out of the oven, Clay attempted to free Toby from Tommy’s grip, but the boy wouldn’t budge. Eventually, he managed to pry his protege from his best friend's arms, though he struggled to hold him.</p><p> </p><p>Nick gave a small smile from where he was before heading over to carry Tommy. While Clay was struggling to hold onto the smaller boy, Nick carried the taller boy with ease. They decided to have the two of them sleep in Tommy’s room since his bed was slightly bigger than Toby’s was. They plopped the two heroes onto the bed and threw a blanket over them, not even willing to attempt to get them under Tommy’s covers. </p><p> </p><p>The two boyfriends headed back into the kitchen. “Just so you know, I’m not eating that thing.” Clay pointed to the cooling Slutty Brownies as he wrapped his arms around Nick from behind, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Nick giggled, “Are you at least gonna try it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, that looks like diabetes in a pan. Does George even know you made this? He’ll freak.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shhhhh not if it’s gone before he gets home.” Nick responded, cutting up the sugary hell food and putting the little squares onto a plate. “I’m so proud of this you have no idea.” </p><p> </p><p>Clay chuckled and took a bite of one of the squares, “Even without the Snickers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Even without the Snickers.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>